livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Dolgrin Truddiggun (Possum)
Basic Information Race: Dwarf Class: Fighter Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Lawful Good Languages: Common, Dwarven Deity: Deity First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 16 +3 (10 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (02 pts) CON: 16 +3 (05 pts) +2 Racial INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 15 +2 (03 pts) +2 Racial CHA: 08 -1 (00 pts) -2 Racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (HP Option) HP: 17 = + CON (03) + FC (01) + Toughness(03) (Fighter) AC: 16 = + DEX (01) + Armor (05) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (01) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (05) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +1* = (01) + Misc (00) BAB: +1 = (01) CMB: +4 = (01) + STR (03) + Misc (00) CMD: 15 = + BAB (01) + STR (03) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +5 = (02) + Class 02 (00) + CON (03) + Misc (00) Reflex: +1 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Will: +2 = (00) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (02) + Misc (00) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 * = additional +2 to initiative while underground Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Greataxe: Attack: +5 = (1) + STR (3) + W.Focus (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d12+4, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Weapon Focus (Greataxe) Dagger: Attack: +4 = (1) + STR (3) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20/x2. Light Crossbow: Attack: +2 = [BAB (1) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8+0, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Range Increment 80' Dwarven Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Con), +2 (WIS), -2 (CHA) Size: Medium Speed: 20' Favored Class: Fighter (+1 HP taken once) Defensive Training: +4 Dodge AC vs. Giants Greed: +2 Appraise against mundane objects w/ precious metals or gemstones Hatred: +1 attack vs. orcs & goblinoids Hardy: +2 vs. poisons, spells or spell-like abilities Stability: +4 CMD vs. bullrush or trip Stonecunning: +2 percep. on stone stuff Slow and Steady: Movement never reduced due to armor/encumbrance Class Features Fighter 1 Armor/Weapons: Simple, Martial and "Dwarven" Weapons, All armor and shields sans tower. Feats Toughness (Level 1): +3 HP, additional +1 at 4th level and beyond Weapon Focus: Greataxe (Fighter 1): +1 on attacks with greataxes. Traits Tunnel Fighter (Race): +2 trait to init and crit damage (multiplied) while underground. (APG p.331) Courageous (Combat): +2 trait bonus on saving throws against fear effects (APG p.328) Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 2 = (2) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Fighter) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb -1 0 * 3 -4 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 * 0 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -4 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Fly 0 0 0 0 -4 +0 Handle Animal 0 * -1 +0 Heal 2 0 0 2 +0 Intimidate 3 1 3 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 4 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 2 0 0 2 +0 Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Ride -3 0 * 1 -4 +0 Sense Motive 2 0 0 2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -4 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Survival 2 0 * 2 +0 Swim -2 0 * 3 -4 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * = skills that are class skills without ranks spent yet. Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- lb Scale Mail Armor 50 gp 30 lb Greataxe 20 gp 12 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Light Crossbow 35 gp 4 lb crossbow bolts (30/30) 3 gp 3 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll .1 gp 5 lb Flint & Steel 1 gp -- lb Rope, Silk 10 gp 5 lb Spade 2 gp 8 lb Torch x3 .03 gp 3 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Total Weight: 77 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-100 101-200 201-300 Finances PP: 00 GP: 23 SP: 08 CP: 07 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 78 Height: 4'1 Weight: 185 Hair Color: Dark blond Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Light Appearance: Standing just over four feet and clad in scaled mail armor, Dolgrin wears his dark blond (nearly light brown) beard in braids. Demeanor: Somewhat gruff at first, those who are able to stand him for more than about a week tend to like Dolgrin. He speaks his mind a little too often and doesn't shy away from the truth--even when it'll get him in trouble. Background Dolgrin son of Truddig son of Dolgrin the Outcast was born three years before his grandfather's fall from grace. When his father was sent out of the community as beardless as he was as a babe, Truddig refused to rename his infant son. Growing up the descendent of an outcast wasn't that easy for Dolgrin, especially as he could never say his father's suspicions that his grandfather was ousted due to shady politics. Dolgrin grew into adulthood well, joining the city's milita and intending to bring great glory back to his house and his name. He also hoped and prayed that one day he would be able to clear his grandfather's name. When his second enlistment was up, Dolgrin bade his father, mother, brothers and sister farewell before setting out for the surface: looking for adventure and gold to help his family. He first sought after his grandfather, but found that old age and illness had found his namesake first. Disappointed, he set out on his own. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 01) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:Awa Category:Awaiting Approval